Talk:Season 5
Why aren't PBS Kids Sprout isn't airing season 5 anymore? -- 30 Episodes for this season If this season had 30 episodes, then here's how the order would've been: #Books Are Fun! #Trading Places #Safety First #Circle Of Friends #The One And Only You #Barney's Band #Good Manners #Going Fishing #A Big Parade Of Numbers #We Always Clean Up #Try It, You'll Like It! #Colors All Around #Howdy, Friends! #Seven Days A Week #We've Got Shoes #That's Hats #The Four Seasons Of Fun #Hidden Treasures #A Royal Welcome #Sweet As Honey #First Things First #Aunt Rachel Is Here #Here Kitty, Kitty! (1998 Version) #A Home For Dogs #It's A Rainy Day! #Easy Does It! #What's In A Name? #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday #A Very Special Mouse #A Package Of Friendship Good Manners (episode) Plot Barney teaches the children all about good manners. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Chip *Hannah *Robert *Ashley *Alissa *Jeff *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Taking Turns #Share Your Stuff #Splashin' In The Bath #Squishy, Squashy, Washy #Snackin' On Healthy Food #Brushing My Teeth #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #People Helping Other People #Please And Thank You #Good Manners #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #I Love You Trivia *Four of these kids (Chip, Hannah, Ashley, and Robert) also appeared in "Let's Eat". *This episode would be a remake of the Season 1 episode "A Splash Party, Please", and the Season 2 episode "May I Help You?". Going Fishing Plot Barney and the kids learn all about the creatures under water. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Hannah *Emily *Curtis *Chip *Mr. Boyd *Stella The Storyteller *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's A Great Day #Taking Turns #A Hunting We Will Go #Sailing, Sailing #Sailing Out Over The Ocean #If I Had One Wish #Ten Little Fishes #The Fishing Song #If I Lived Under The Sea #The Underwater Song #I Love You Trivia *This would be a remake of the Season 3 episode "Gone Fishing". A Big Parade Of Numbers (episode) Plot Barney's friend, Mr. Tenagain returns for another visit, and everyone has fun with numbers. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Chip *Hannah *Stephen *Kim *Mr. Tenagain *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #Good Morning #It's A Great Day #It's A Great Day For Counting #Hello, Goodbye #This Old Man #I Can Laugh #Look At Me, I'm 3! #One, Two, Buckle My Shoe #Diez Amigos #Ten Little Fingers And Toes #There Are Seven Days In A Week #Find The Numbers In Your House #Number Limbo #Books Are Fun! #Aiken Drum #The Pudding Song #The Fishing Song #Gonna Have A Picnic #The Ants Go Marching #Clean Up #A Big Parade Of Numbers #Hello, Goodbye (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This episode would be a remake of the Season 2 episode "Having Tens Of Fun!", and the Season 1 episode "A Carnival Of Numbers". *This would be the second appearance of Mr. Tenagain, and the first time he appears with BJ. *Some references would be made to "Having Tens Of Fun!". We Always Clean Up Plot Barney teaches the kids how important it is to clean up after themselves. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Robert *Emily *Kim *Keesha *Jeff *Danny *Mr. Boyd *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Tommy, The Piper Son #The Alphabet Song #The Tiger Song #Bumpin' Up And Down #The Noble Duke Of York #London Bridge #Ring Around The Rosie #Help Protect The Earth #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #The Clean Up Clock #Clean Up #I Love You Trivia *This would be a remake of the Season 3 episode "Classical Clean Up". We've Got Shoes (episode) Plot Barney and the kids learn all about different kinds of shoes, and even make their very own shoe store. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Hannah *Robert *Ashley *Jeff *Miss Kepler *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #We've Got Shoes #One, Two, Buckle My Shoe #Rig-A-Jig-Jig #The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance #The Barney Bag #The Shoe Song #Happy Dancin' #Pop Goes The Weasel #We've Got Shoes (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This would've been the fourth time Barney wears his tap dancing hat, and happy dancing shoes. That's Hats (episode) Plot BJ loses his hat, again. So Barney and the kids help him find it. But in the meantime, BJ tries on other hats like, a Chet's hat, a construction hat, a top hat, and more. Later on, Miss Etta finds BJ's hat, which was in the treasure chest in the treehouse. Cast *Barney *BJ *Keesha *Curtis *Robert *Kim *Hannah *Rebecca *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #London Bridge #A Hunting We Will Go #That's Hats #S'Mores #The Construction Song #Jungle Adventure #The Dance Song #Happy Dancin' #The Barney Bag #My Hat, It Has 3 Corners #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great To Be Crazy? #A Silly Hat #That's Hats (Reprise) #That Is What It Means To Be A Friend #BJ's Song #I Love You Trivia *This would be a remake of the Season 3 episode "Hats Off To BJ!" The Four Seasons Of Fun Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids spend an entire day with all four seasons in just one day. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Jeff *Linda *Hannah *Robert *Keesha *Stephen *Maria *Rebecca *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Having Fun Song #BJ's Song #I Just Can't Wait #Rain Medley: (Rain, Rain, Go Away; & It's Raining, It's Pouring) #The Raindrop Song #If All The Raindrops #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #The Rainbow Song #Mister Sun #The Sun #It's A Fun, Fun, Sunny Day! #What A Baseball Day! #This Is The Way We Walk The Beach #He Waded In The Water #If I Lived Under The Sea #The Fall Song #I Like Autumn #So Many Pumpkins #Go Round And Round The Village #Winter's Wonderful #Skating, Skating #Sledding, Sledding #I Just Can't Wait (Reprise) #Four Wonderful Seasons #The Weather Riddle Song #I Love You Trivia *This would've been another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. *The same four seasons jars from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" return in this video. *This would've been a remake of the Season 1 episode "Four Seasons Day", and the Season 3 home video "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday Plot It's Barney's Birthday, and Cast Songs Trivia